


Diary of a bookaholic

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My diary of sorts





	Diary of a bookaholic

So to begin this I have to tell you a little bit about myself. I know I know it’s weird to have your diary something that can be so private out in the open but hey! If everyone can already see it it can’t be used against you right? Not that I think that someone would be that interested in me but anyways. I don’t think that I will say or rather write any names down so you will have to live with that I guess. 

Now to my introduction.. My name here will be ‘E’ and I am 17 years old. Rather young don’t you say? I’ll be 18 in a few months so I guess this doesn’t really matter. I live in germany but my family is originally from greece, get that bilingual culture amiright? 

And with this we are at perfect point to tell you about my family. I am greek. So I have a big ass family. My grandma had 6 siblings, 4 older 2 younger than her i think, and all of them have kids. And their kids have kids and so on. With that said it should be obvious that I don’t even know all of them, right? Well my grandma doesn’t think so. She just keeps asking me if I remember that time that Christos and Maria did that or if I remember this greatcousin that I met when I was like 2. And if I tell her that no I do not remember them, she gets all pouty and doesn’t believe me. I’m sorry okay, you can’t expect me to remember someone that I met once 15 years ago when I can’t even remember what I ate yesterday! 

Well then we have my mums two sisters. The one is older than her, happily married, makes a lot of money with her school and has a daughter. Said daughter is I think around 14 years old and acts like she is 24 and internet famous. Like with 14 I was embarrassed to put on mascara and there she is with fucking MAC make up and an attitude like she knows everything. Oh but do not tell her mother because there is nothing more precious than her little girl. Who even got into advanced classes in school! Which she is kinda failing but hey! Okay I don’t want to say that she is dumb or anything because I don’t know anyone that studies more but if you are failing something and you see it gets to much why don’t you quit? Your grades suffer and so do you! Just stop and give your everything at normal classes there’s nothing wrong with that! 

Moving on.. My mums other sister is her twin. She is... well she had a few problems in her life but she always ends up at the top. And even tho she is sometimes a bit crazy and overly careful she is one of my favourites. Maybe because I sometimes feel like she knows and understands me better and honestly cares more about me than my mum. But more to that later. My aunt also has a daughter who may not like studying as much as my other cousin but loves sports more than her and me combined. (I hate sports which I want to change tbh) I get better along with her than I do with my sister. So yeah. That was my mums side and if you are still reading for whatever reason well congratulations! Next up : My dads side! 

Let’s start with grandparents again shall we? On this side both are alive, well and still married! But they have pretty boring life and do basically the same thing my grandma does so I won’t be going into anymore detail. My dad also has a sister who is happily married and an elementary school teacher. My uncle is also a teacher... kind of. Well he IS a PE teacher but he also is a director of some kind for a theatre? He has produced many musicals and plays with dance and stuff in it so until I was like 15 I didn’t know that he was a teacher. I always thought that that was his main job and not just a hobby. Anyways they have three children. Two are older than me and one younger. Their first son, my oldest cousin, quit school after 10th grade I think and is making music now with a few friends of his. How well that is going to go we will see. Their only daughter which is only a year older than me, also quit school after her 11th year. She has a job now and I think is going to night classes but I’m not really sure.. Let’s move on to their third and last child! Also a son and I think around 14 years old? Eh he is your typical teenage boy around that age and the only thing on his mind is playstaion playstaion playstation.

Hmm.. I guess that’s it about my outer-circle family. Let’s talk about my inner-circle ..  
Well my dad is honestly my favourite person? My parents got divorced when I was younger and my dad moved back to greece so I didn’t really see him that often when I was younger. But he always tried his best to call me as often as possible and to surprise me with visits. See the thing is my parents never really had much money so with the little money my dad had he came to visit me! You couldn’t make little me more happy than with that so yeah.. he is my favourite person because he was always there for me. To explain my family further I have to got a bit deeper.. So TRIGGER WARNING DRUG ABUSE! DEPRESSION! SELF-HARM!

Yeah.. that came as a shock right? Both my parents were addicted to several drugs. Note the past tense yeah? They are fine now after years and years of struggle. 

When I was around 3 years old my parents were in rehab for their addictions. I was with them because the center had a kindergarten and stuff. Well.. when I was 4 my parents got divorced and my mum met my sisters dad who was also in rehab. While my dad went back to greece supposedly clean my mum and her new lover stayed and germany and promptly relapsed into old habits. 

So there is why I connected more to my dad and aunt than to my mother because while they were always there for me my mother never was. I’m not saying that she doesn’t love me or anything because I know she does but I never could depend on her. 

Skip forwards a few years to my 7th year of life and my sister is born. A few more years til I was 9 and my mother gives me to my aunt (her twin) to take care of me while she and her partner and my sister go and try rehab again. As you can already guess they relapsed again and not only that but they also broke up. My sister continued to live with my mother while I stayed at my aunts for a year. So after I finally go back my mum tells my dad to come and take care of me, gives my sister to her father and vanishes again to go and try to get clean. This time she succeeds.

But I continue to live with my dad and for the first time I’m happy again. Because my dad may still deal or take drugs but he was there for me. He had a job and worked 12 hours a day and was still there for me. He got up at 4 am and made lunch for school and after school before he went to work and still cared and listened to me when he was exhausted after work and I was happy. 

So my mum goes and ruins it again. She demands that I move to live with her. Which for me was like the world ending. I never really stayed in one place long so I changed schools often. And this once I got 4 years with the same people same friends and she goes and destroys it all. So I go and live with her. I make new friends. New mistakes. Learn to be a new me. 

And I fall into a hole called depression. The first year was hell for me internally. And while it has its good ... brilliant moments like meeting my best friend it still sucked. I was so insecure about so many things that I just kinda isolated myself. And started self-harming. Then it got better, I met this girl that I was friends with on the internt and learned that we go to the same school and have same interests and I thought it would be okay. Guess you can’t see a toxic friendship until it’s to late. So I got worse again. Fell into old habits. 

And then I thought fuck them. Seriously why do they decide if I’m happy? So I tried to stop. And while I still had some dark moments I never cut myself again. And honestly? I am proud of that. Because I learned how to deal with my depression and how to be myself again. So the last two years I think? Have been the best in my life and I hope it stays like that. 

Oh if you’re wondering what happend to my dad well... as soon as I moved in with my mum he admitted himself into a new rehab centre and in like half a year he was clean and moved like two streets down from me so still see him often as he and my mum are still in good terms. My sister well... i never really built a relationship with her so even tho she lives here with me I don’t really feel like her sister.

So I think this sums up my life pretty good right? Of course there are more recent storys and stuff but I feel like that can wait for later don’t you? This should have been an introduction for myself but hey I think you will get to know me more if you stay tuned! 

I’m sorry for any mistakes and for the ton of missing commas but I don’t really care since this is just for me to get the words out of my head so hey if u don’t like don’t read! 

That’s it for today  
XxE


End file.
